


Overturned

by halfbloodbritish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodbritish/pseuds/halfbloodbritish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate and Emma Daniels are twin sisters and best friends. But even though Hogwarts was rebuilt, stereotypes and social expectations stand old-fashioned and strong. Different houses mean different lives, and the sisters begin to feel as though they are missing out on what the other has. Soon they hatch a plan so they can live the lives they want, but they must make the choice between who they really are and the fractured façade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi, this is another older fic I'm thinking of resurrecting. I do apologise for the typos, this was mainly written in a hotel room whilst watching Scrubs. Its quite old, I'll probably rewrite it if there's a good response because it's a little immature but oh well. Hopefully you will enjoy it just the same :)
> 
> Oh yeah and it has been posted on Wattpad for ages in case you've seen it before.

Tate P.O.V

Before we stepped into our father's sleek, black car, I hugged my twin sister one last time. We both clambered into the back seat. Emma clasped my hand all through the car ride to King's Cross, but when eventually we arrived, she dropped it; if we were seen together, our reputations would go down the drain.

As we entered, Emma ducked into the bathroom quickly, and reappeared with her hair straight and pale blonde; being metamorphmagi had its advantages.

"Goodbye sweeties," Mum said, kissing us both; she knew we didn't want to be embarrassed on the platform. Dad did the same before quickly leaving for his job at the Ministry of Magic.

"Bye Mum," I said, hugging her back. Emma did the same. We then walked through the barrier with our trolleys, as if it was water.

***

Twenty minutes later, the train was pulling out of the station. I waved wildly out the window. When at last the station was out of sight, I turned back to my compartment. Rose, Albus and Melody were deep in conversation about something. They were my best friends, my fellow Gryffindors.

Just at that moment, I saw Emma walk past our compartment, her gang of Slytherin friends herded around her; she was always the centre of attention.

"Tate?" said Rose, and I looked around, bewildered.

"What?" I asked, not having heard the question.

"are you trying out for quidditch this year?" Albus repeated.

"Umm, I don't know. I guess I could try out for a chaser spot or something."

"Well, if you are, let me know," he said. Oh, right. I had forgotten that he was the Gryffindor quidditch captain this year.

We chatted far a while longer before Rose had to leave for prefect duties with another Gryffiindor boy we didn't really know. After saying farewell to my friend, the food trolley came by, and I bought a chocolate frog and a liquorice wand. Coincidentally, Al's fahter was pictured on my chocolate frog card.

The journey wore on and on, and much later it began to grow dark outside. We changed into our robes, the Gryffindor emblems shining red and gold. It then wasn't long before the Hogwarts Express slowed and screeched as it pulled into Hosmeade Station.

After the hustle and bustle of getting off the train and locating our friends, we piled into the thestral-drawn carriages, which I still couldn't see, as, luckily, I had never seen death. We rolled away into the darkness, up the small track and past the winged boars flanking the entrance to the school grounds.

Once we were seated comfortably inside the Great Hall, we watched the intimidated first years get sorted into their houses. Then, after a few general announcements, the great, star of year feast appeared magically on the table, and everybody dug in hungrily.

***

Later on that night, I lay in our dormitory, on the cosy patchwork bedspread. Melody and Rose were there, along with two other girls Lexa Pike and Abigail Williams. Melody brought out a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and we sat them atop the heater in the centre of the room for everyone to share.

"How's the sister?" asked Lexa suddenly.

"The usual," I replied, "Bossy and bitchy." I felt bad about bad-mouthing my own twin, but we had agreed since first year that we couldn't be seen as friends at school, not only for my sake, but also her's. Slytherins and Gryffindors, as a rule, just don't mix.

Rose just shook her head. "Sisters," she sighed, "They just never get along. But me and Hugo, we're best friends."

"Yeah," I said absent-mindedly; I had just bitten into a vomit-flavoured bean.

As I lay in bed that night, I thought of Emma. We really were so alike; identical faces, metamorphmagi who wore their hair in matching colours. Even our eyes were the exact same shade of pale blue. The only difference were our personalities; Emma was always fun-loving and crazy, whereas I preferred a quieter, more refined life. It really was ironic that somehow since our sorting our personalities had been somewhat reversed; me being wild with my more 'daring' friends, her being quiet and all in all, slightly posh.

I yawned and pushed these thoughts aside; tomorrow was the first day of our N.E.W.T year. This year was going to be much more difficult than I thought.

 

Emma P.O.V

When we got out of the car, I left Mum and Tate to get the trolleys for our luggage, while I ducked into the bathroom. Checking no muggles were around, I stood in front of the mirror and squeezed my eyes shut, concentrating really hard. When I opened them, my curly brown hair had turned dead-straight and platinum blonde. That was the way my friends liked it, and the best way to act like I didn't like my sister, was to look completely different. Plus, Scorpius liked it the same colour as his.

When I came out, I ignored my sister in case anyone was watching, and hugged Mum goodbye. I then pushed my trolley through the barrier.

***

I sat inthe prefects' carriage with Scorpius and my other frineds Lacey McDowell, Blair Zabini, Annabelle Drake and Simon Pass. Scorpius and I were the only prefects here, but he had managed to get them seats in here.

At one point of the train ride, a first year accidentally came into the carriage, tripped on the edge of the carpet, and landed flat on his face. Embarrased, he turned bright red, and left immediately. "First years," laughed Scorpius. I laughed with him. His laugh was so lovely, the way the corners of his grey eyes turned upwards, slightly crinkled.

"Don't lose your head, Emma," I said to myself. If I kept thinking about him, something awkward might just slip out of my mouth.

The rest of the train ride was smooth, Scorpius entertaining us with stories of his eccentric holiday on a private tropical island. I watched his lips form every word. God, they were so beautiful. "No!" I mentally hit myself. "You can't go goo-goo now!" But all throughout the trip, my mind wandered back to all the lovely times we had had together.

***

The train slowed and pulled into the station. I was glad I didn't have to look after the first years yet; I just wanted to enjoy the feast opening the school year at Hogwarts.

"Come on Emma," said Blair, as she grabbed my hand, and pushed through the crowd on the platform to board the first coach where Scorpius and the others were already sitting. The only two spare seats were next to Scorpius and Simon, and, with a knowing glint in her eye, Blair let me sit next to Scorpius.

***

A sorting cermony, a grand feast and helping several over-enthusiastic first years find their way, I sat on my bed, in my dormitory with Blair, Annabelle and Lacey. Lacey and Annabelle sat on Lacey's bed, deep in conversation, while Blair was filing through my trunk, picking out the items she would be likely to borrow over the next year.

Blair has always been my best friend. Lacey and Annabelle were still our friends, but they were set slightly apart from us. Just different interests, I suppose.

"Nice!" exclaimed Blair, as she pulled my new, dark blue, sequinned dress out of my trunk. "You can wear that next time you want to impress Scorpius.

"What?" I said, startled; I had never told anyone my secret.

"Oh, please," said Blair, flipping her straight, dark brown hair over her shoulder. "I saw how you were staring at him on the train! Completely ga-ga!" I sighed and said nothing, so I wouldn't have to lie to her; Blair could see through anything.

Taking it as a win, Blair smirked and repacked my trunk. We then both got changed for bed. I slipped between the pale green, silken sheets and closed my eyes, still aware of the bustle of the others getting ready for bed.

Suddenly, my mind flitted to my sister. She was probably upstairs, in her own dormitory, chatting with her own friends. But I missed her, all the same. Sure, I chose to look different and hang with a different crowd, and I regretted it every day. But no; no one could ever know we were friends.

"Night!" called out Blair, as she dimmed the lights with her wand. We all murmured a response.

"Goodnight Tate," I said, my whisper barely audible.


	2. Chapter 2

Tate P.O.V

At breakfast the next morning, I sat with Melody, Rose and Albus. About halfway through Lily, Albus' younger sister, Hugo, Rose's brother and their friend Sylvia Norman came in a sat next to us. They were only in their fourth year, but still hung around with us sometimes.

"What do you guys have this morning?" asked Lily brightly. I had just received my timetable and glanced at it.

"Yuck," I replied, "I have Arithmancy. Why did I choose it again?"

"That's rotten luck," she said, "See you later, we've got to get to Defence Against the Dark Arts!" The three of them left, Lily stealing some toast off her brother's plate first.

As Albus started to protest, I stood up, slinging my school satchel over my shoulder. "We'd better get going, too. We don't want to be late on our first day." Rose nodded and also stood; we had Arithmancy together.

"See you," called Melody as her and Albus left for Care of Magical Creatures.

The first classes of the day went by slowly, and, being in our N.E.W.T year, the teachers weren't cutting us any slack, sending us straight into work with many essays to do and spells to practise.

In Arithmancy, I sat next to Rose, but caught Emma's eye from across the classroom. I promptly ignored her, and she did the same. However much I longed to sit by her, I just couldn't.

At lunchtime, our little group sat under a large tree by the Black Lake. It was a lovely warm day, and the sun was shining through the widely scattered clouds. We had brought out our lunch of hot shepherd's pie on plates so we could eat in the sun.

Albus was mucking about with Hugo and a few more of his 'guy friends' in the shallow water. I rolled my eyes. Al had his own friends, but he still liked to hang out with us most of the time, especially as Rose was his cousin.

Misplacing his foot on a slimy rock, Hugo up-ended himself, landing on his backside in the water. Sopping wet, he pulled himself up and made his way towards us, as Albus and the others cackled with laughter. "Oh, come here," Rose sighed, whipping out her wand and drying Hugo's wet robes.

"Thanks!" yelled Hugo, and he dashed back to the lake, throwing an unsuspecting Albus into its depths.

That afternoon after classes, we dropped our bags off at our dormitories and then changed from our Hogwarts robes into some comfy clothes for the weekly D.A. meeting. Some of the teachers had decided that learning to defend yourself was super important, and so agreed to continue the legacy Al's dad had left behind, setting up the after-school meetings for extra Defence Against the Dark Arts training.

Melody and I left for the meeting, as the others would meet us there. I made my way to the spare fourth-floor classroom where the meetings were held, with my best friend. Once there, we stepped up to on of the few dummies dotted around the room, and started to practise our jinxes.

Five minutes later, Professor Firtree entered behind my other friends. "Settle down," she said to the large group of students accumulating in the room. Professor Firtree was quite young, no older than thirty, though she was an amazing Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The noise died down right away.

"Now," she started, "This year we are going to start off going over the basics again as a recap and also as a starting point for first years. Later on though, the more advanced students may begin to learn some tricky things including patronuses." There was a murmur of excitement spreading throughout the group, and a look of longing coming from every single first year there.

Most of the lesson was just going over simple stuff like disarming. Some of us (including myself once of twice) were asked to demonstrate to first-timers. Overall, it was great, most of the time me showing off my skills. It was fun, me, Mel and Rose mucking around a bit. That was until Emma walked in.

Emma P.O.V

"Come on!" Scorpius pleaded, putting on his most innocent smile (which, may I add, was extremely cute). "It's only one meeting! If you don't like it, you can always just leave."

"I'm game," I said enthusiastically; any chance to spend some time with Scorpius, and I was there. "Come on Blair!"

"Fine," Blair smiled. But Lacey and Annabelle just turned their noses up at it.

"Sounds boring and tiring," sighed Annabelle.

"And, there's going the be Gryffindors there. Eew," Lacey added. I could not believe how petty they were being.

"Whatever," Scorpius said, "if you want to miss out on the fun, you can."

With rather sulky looks, the pair of them left for the dormitories, as Scorpius led Blair and I out of the common-room and up to the fourth floor where this supposed meeting was being held. I'd never even cared to attend before. But, seeing as Scorpius wanted us to, I obliged.

When we got there, the meeting had already begun. We walked in as discretely as possible, and I don't think anyone noticed. But I couldn't shake off the feeling of a pair of eyes watching me.

Scorpius led us to a spare dummy and explained how they were used. I clung to his every word. Apparently, the bewitched wooden body acted alive, giving a realistic reaction to a curse or jinx.

Halfway through, Professor Firtree stopped the lesson and magicked several plates of food and flagons of pumpkin juice onto the desks lining the room. "The best thing," Scorpius said, "about these meetings, is the afternoon tea." He picked up a chocolate muffin and flung a sticky choc chip at Blair, which landed in her hair without her noticing.

As I giggled behind my hand, I felt those same eyes on the back of my neck as before. Discretely glancing around, I saw Tate carefully watching me. I saw a hint of longing in her eyes before she quickly blinked it away and turned back to her apple.

An idea suddenly struck me. I had to tell her. But no, not just yet. I would tell Tate when I had thought it through some more, and when we were in a place we could not be overheard. But, it would be soon.

When the meeting had ended, we made our way to the Great Hall for dinner. After a generous helping of beef stew and treacle tart for dessert, Blair and I slowly walked down to the dungeons. "Merinifusk!" she said, and the entrance to out common-room was revealed.

We plopped down onto the sleek, black leather couches after telling some first years to scat, which they did immedietly. I twiddled my wand in my fingers, showering the room in glittering swathes of snow.

"So," begun Blair after a while, "any luck with Scor?" I blushed a deep crimson, except unluckily for me, I also accidentally made my hair bright red as well.

"Theere is nothing going on," I muttered, but Blair just laughed at me. Shaking her head, she scraped a handful of snow off the seat beside her and flung it at me. Clearing my eyes of freezing slush, I aimed a scowl, and also my wand at her, and a stream of acid green feathers erupted out of its tip, as well as a sticky kind of goo.

"Gross!" whined Blair, trying to prise the fluffy things out of her hair, jumping up and storming off towards the bathroom. I followed her, giggling madly.

I leaned against the bench as Blair looked at her reflection in the mirror. "There's nothing for it," she announced, "I'm having a shower." Grabbing a spare towel and a large bottle of 'Eastoe's Magical Mop for your Top' she disappeared inside a shower cubicle and locked the door. I heard the squirt of water as she turned the tap on.

"Oi! Get me some clothes!" she shouted over the water, and I went to the dormitory to fetch her some. I picked up a pale green singlet and a pair of plaid pyjama shorts, and returned to the bathroom, flinging them over the door. "Thanks!"

As I waited, the strong scent of blueberries wafted aver from Blair's direction. "Em," Blair said suddenly, her voice dangerous.

"What?"

"Why is there chocolate in my hair?"


	3. Chapter 3

Emma P.O.V

After the mention of chocolate, I tried to duck out as quietly as possible. I closed the door softly and silently, using the squishy pads of my fingers to muffle the sound. As I turned, I bumped into Scorpius, coming out of the boys' bathroom opposite. "Hey!" he said, his lips spreading into one of his gorgeous, heart-melting smiles. I flashed one right back.

"Blair's not very happy," I said warningly, "She just found out about the choc chip." Scorpius chuckled, making my heart into something like fondue.

"Okay, well let's just keep it a secret who put it there," he said with a wink. Did he just wink at me? "Unless, of course, you wanted to rat me out."

"No," I exclaimed, "of course not."

"Right, well now that's cleared up, I'm off to bed." He gave me a playful salute, and headed off towards his dormitory.

"Did he just salute to you?" Blair asked. I hadn't noticed her coming out of the bathroom. I shrugged. Blair rolled her eyes and led the way back to our dormitory.

***

I woke up midway through the night to muffled voices. As I opened my eyes, I saw a faint glow coming from the two beds pushed together, filtered through the quilt. Lacey and Annabelle; they never seemed to remember the mufliato spell.

I lay back down, starting to drift back off to sleep when I heard a name. My name. With a barely audible noise, I whispered, "Accio extendable ear!" I saw the lid of my trunk lift up a fraction, and lower again, as the flesh-coloured string zoomed towards me. Tapping it with my wand, and murmuring a slight incantation, the tube snaked itself off the bedspread, across the floor, and through a lifted corner of Lacey's quilt. I fed my end of the tube into my ear, and listened.

"She's not going to win," Annabelle giggled, "Scor's only got eyes for you!"

"Yeah, as if he'd like a dumb blonde! We both know that black hair is much more alluring," Lacey replied casually. I could just imagine her fluffing it up a little right then.

"Especially your's!" Annabelle added. "So, when are you going to make your move?"

"Not just yet," Lacey said, "I'll give it a couple of weeks to settle in. And then, I'll ask him. Simple as that." I could already picture the smug smirk of Lacey's face and the gleeful look of Annabelle's.

Clenching my teeth, and my wand, I tapped the extendable ear once more, and it slithered onward. In a few moments, I got the reaction I had been waiting for. Annabelle shrieked. Very loudly. "What is it?" asked Lacey, worried.

"There is something in my bed!" By now, Annabelle had thrown off the covers, and had jumped up on top of her desk. I tapped the string, and it slithered back towards me. Blair groaned, and lit the lamp with her wand.

"What time is it? And can you shut up?"

"There's something in my bed!" shrieked Annabelle. Lacey was already dragging her own bed away and into the corner.

Annoyed, Blair threw off her sheets and stormed towards Annabelle's bed. Stripping every layer of cover off, she finally announced, "There's nothing there! Just go back to bed before Professor Hitchley wakes up and gives us all detention!"

Annabelle tentatively laid back down, and picked at her blankets one by one. with an angry flick, Blair pointed her wand right at her, and the covers snapped tight and bound Annabelle so tightly, she couldn't move. Just before she dimmed the lights, I saw Blair's eyes flicker down to the rubbery pink tube I was coiling around my hand. Then, with a knowing chuckle, we went to sleep.

 

Tate P.O.V

The week went by quite uneventfully, aside from the regular stream of homework we were getting. I woke up on Saturday to an unusually overcast and rainy morning. I inwardly celebrated; rainy days were my favourite.

Tiptoeing over, I nudged Melody with my big toe, and she gave a sleepy snort before settling back to sleep again. I felt a light tap on the back, and saw Rose standing there, her wand held out. "Aguamenti!" she said, and instantly an ice-cold spurt of water flew onto the sleeping Melody.

"Where's the fire?" yelled Mel stupidly as she bolted upright. Then, seeing us standing there, she scowled. "Not funny!"

"Oh, shut up!" Rose said, and dried Melody off with her wand.

At around eight-thirty after I had dressed in a pair of steely grey jeans and a blue and white cardigan, we went down to breakfast. I wolfed down my scrambled eggs, toast and bacon, then headed for the front doors.

It was quite cold outside, with lots of wind and torrents of rain. As the three of us ducked under the cover of trees, we wrpped our coats around us, and pulled our hoods down over our faces. Soon we were at the right spot.

The place was a tiny alcove beside a disused old garden shed. It was covered with arching trees, making a kind of shelter. We had found this place in our first year, and had managed to find out how to waterproof it in our third.

"At least we're out of the rain now," Rose sighed, taking off her coat, shaking the water off, and hanging it on a branch.

"Aha!" Melody said triumphantly as she brought out three cauldron cakes she had stashed there at the end of last year. "Yum!"

"Eew!" I said. "They'll be all gross!"

"Not all gross, just some gross," said Melody, picking off the dry and mouldy outer bits of the cake and sinking her teeth into the centre.

"Look," said Rose suddenly, and pointed. "It's them." I followed her gaze, and saw Emma and her buddies traipsing down towards the lake. They always hung out there on Saturdays. Emma, Blair and Scorpius led the way, talking animatedly. Lacey, Annabelle and Simon hung back a bit. "That's suspicious," Rose said, wording my thoughts.

"If only we had Lily's cloak," I muttered.

"In any case, we can't leave now, or they'll see us," Melody said between mouthfuls of cake.

As we watched them, we saw that Lacey, Annabelle and Simon still hadn't made it to the lakeside yet. They were standing midway up the hill, still muttering. "They're so up to something," Melody sighed, and as she spoke, Lacey pointed at the tree beneath which my sister was sitting. Simon then cast wingardium leviosa on something inside his pocket, and it floated off towards the tree, nestling in the branches above Emma.

The suspicious trio made their way down and sat by Emma, whilst Scorpius and Blair were splashing puddles at each other. But just as Scorpius' head turned towards Emma, I saw the tiniest of movements; Simon's hand reached into his pocket, and subtly flicked his wand. And then that something, whatever it was, started to tip off its branch.

I wanted to cry out, to warn Emma, but my habit of 'hating' her flew into practise instantly. I stayed quiet. And that thing smashed all over her head.

 

Emma P.O.V

A sudden smash took me by surprise, and before I knew it, I had disgusting, dark blue goo dripping off my face. Astounded, I wiped the sticky stuff from my eyes, and I saw the whole group watching me. Lacey and Annabelle were desperately trying to fight back their laughs. "Emma!" Simon sighed, "Why on earth did you sit beneath a billywig next? The eggs are extremely heavy and unstable."

"Yeah, Emma, how could you be so stupid?" Lacey added. Oh. I got why this had happened now.

"And if you're so smart, why did you sit next to me?" I shot back. That shut them up.

"The strange thing is," said Scorpius, "Billywigs nest in the winter."

"Come on," said Blair, pulling me up, "We'd better wash this off asap."

"As we walked up to the castle, I filled Blair in on what I had heard the night before. "So, this is a little case of them trying to make you look stupid," Blair said bluntly. I nodded. "Well, if their future attempts are as dumb as this one, you don't really need to worry."

"Oh, they're going to think them through all right."

Trying to keep out of sight, we ducked into the nearest girls' bathroom, and I tried to siphon the egg off my face and out of my hair. Annoyingly, a dark blue stain had tinted my skin and hair. My metamorphmosing didn't help my skin at all, but at least if I made my hair black, it would cover up that. I guess I would just have to smother my face in concealer.

 

Tate P.O.V

I felt so bad for not screaming out for Emma to move. As Rose and Melody cackled their heads off, I watched her walk up to the castle, covered in blue. For the rest of the day I was forced to watch a patch of thick concealer and foundation, barely covering the stain on her face.

She was wearing her hair black now, which I thought was a nice change. Bit I still couldn't get the satisfied smirk on Simon, Annabelle and Lacey's faces as that egg sailed through the air. I thought they were her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma P.O.V

 

Once I had a day or so to get over the Billywig situation, I began to think more and more about the plan I was forming in my head. Of course, the only dilema was that I would be separated from Scorpius for a large amount of time, although perhaps I could work something out. 

I thought back to the conversation Tate and I had had that summer, about how uncomfortable we both sometimes felt, forced apart by house differences and facing up to the expectations of those around us. It's not like we had no appreciation for our friends, although it sometimes felt as if we were acting, and living a double life to live up to their expectations.

I tried to find a point during the day when I could take Tate aside, but it was difficult without someone noticing. In the end I decided to stop her at the end of lunch, when she parted from her friends as they had different classes.

"Hey, Tate!" I whispered, mainly concealed behind the statue of Emeric the Evil. She looked around, startled, and then caught sight of me.

"Emma, what do you want?" Tate was startled.

"Look, we don't have much time right now. but I need to talk to you about something. Are you free tonight?" I asked with crossed fingers.

"Yes, I think so."

"Good. I'm on prefect duty, so I'll meet you here at eleven."

"Right.... well see you then," she answered with a smile as she slipped out from behind the statue to class.

Tate P.O.V

I had no idea why Emma wanted to meet up, but all the same I stepped out from the portrait at ten-thirty. Concentrating hard, I watched as my skin shifted to shadowy colours. Ha! Filch would have a hard time spotting me in the dark! All the same, I took the long way around where no one else was likely to be.

As soon as I approached the statue, I darted behind it; there was still a few minutes until Emma was due to meet me. Only once did a Ravenclaw pass nearby, though luckily they did not really feel up to exploring.

At three minutes past eleven, Emma's shape joined me behind the statue."You're late," I joked, but she scowled at me.

"It wasn't funny. Peeves felt like dropping water bombs."

"Okay, okay, don't get your wand in a knot! Why did you ask me here anyway?"

"Well, I have an idea..."

Emma P.O.V

I had to find a way to explain this to Tate so she would understand. It wasn't that I thought she would take it the wrong way, I just wanted her to say yes without too much hassle.

"What's this idea?" Tate was interested now.

"Well, you know how we had that conversation in summer..." And so I went on to explain to her my plan. 

I walked her back to Gryffindor tower to ensure that she was not caught by Filch and given detention. "So, you'll think about what I said?" She nodded.

"I like it, but it'll take some work."

"Ok," I replied, "I'll think up something. 'Night Tate."

"Goodnight." And she entered the portrait hole.

On my way back down to the Slytherin common room, my mind wandered off on a tangent. I didn't even realise saying the password to enter the stone passageway, or getting ready for bed. I hardly even spared a thought for Scorpius that night as I lay between the cool sheets, thinking of what may be to come. If this worked, think of what we could do.

***

Thursday was the day it would happen. When Blair and the others had gone up to breakfast, I held back with the excuse that I had forgotten my potions book. After I was sure there was no Lacey or Annabelle lurking around the corner, I quickly opened one of my drawers and took out a spare set of robes. I wrapped them inside an old book bag I found in my trunk, along with a small slip of parchment. Staying behind the stone pillars of the large common room, I darted out, unseen before running to the place Tate and I had arranged. Stuffing the bag in the alcove behind a bust of a large and ugly witch, I went down to breakfast.

Tate P.O.V

After lessons on Thursday, I made a 'bathroom' excuse to the others and quickly made my way to the bust of the old witch Emma had told me of. I had left my bag elsewhere, in a secret passageway behind a tapestry a few floors down.

Pulling the bag out from behind the bust, I slipped the strap off my shoulder and headed to the nearest bathroom. Inside the cubicle I changed out of my Gryffindor robes, and instead changed into those with a gleaming green and silver embroidery. I also pinned the silver prefect's badge to my robes. Stuffing my old robes into the bag, I stood in front of the mirror as my hair transformed into a sleek wave of blonde. This was it. I slung the book bag over my shoulder and headed off towards the dungeons.

Emma P.O.V

I took Tate's bag out from behind the tapestry and quickly checked its contents. One Gryffindor robe, one small slip of parchment. I darted into the deserted passageway behind the tapestry and changed into the new set of robes. I mimicked Tate's usual curly dark hair, and slipped my wand into its pocket. Apart from a slight colour difference and the tiny violets on the vines winding up my wand instead of Tate's roses, there was not much external difference between our wands.

I was set. This was it.


End file.
